


best chance luck!(komahina;oumasai)

by A_Jthe666th



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I included my own danganronpa OC, Multi, hope's peak au but different, i'm sorry this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Jthe666th/pseuds/A_Jthe666th
Summary: my first fic the first chapter is basically an explanation of the fic just so u know
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woo since school is almost over I will be able to write this fic a lot sooo yeah

so this is basically explaining what this au is about.they attend hope's peak academy but it's a little different.Hajime is a new student at Hope's Peak.He had been in the reserve course since he had a talent,but didn't know what it is.He also goes by the name Izuru Kamukura but everybody just uses the other one.Shuichi is also a new student at the academy.There is also my OC!You will get to know her when the story begins.Monomi is also there as a teacher.This might also include smut but I dunno if I will actually include it.You will get some info that I maybe forgot in the notes of the chapter,cause I can't think of anything else as I'm writing this and also my cousin is annoying me so much rn I swear--ahem.Anyways I'm sorry in advance if any spelling mistakes are made,I'm still new to this!"Hope"you enjoy B)


	2. chapter 1:introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata and Shuichi Saihara are finally attending Hope's Peak Academy.Hinata and Saihara have been friends for a while now.They get into a classroom where they are met with two girls and a teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where everything begins.Again,sorry for any grammar mistakes,hope you enjoy this fic!

Hajime Hinata,a reserve course student,after finally finding out his ultimate talent after years,starts attending Hope's Peak Academy.His friend,Shuichi Saihara,is also going with him.They stand in front of the gates of the academy,and take a deep breath.

They went inside and looked for the principal's office.After they got their assigned classes,Hinata suggested that they go to look for his class first.

They eventually find it,and go inside.There,they are met with two girls who seem to not have noticed them yet,and a teacher,who immediately notices the two boys."Ah,hello!You must be the two new students,right?"It was strange for both of them for her to know that they are the new students so fast,but given that it's Hope's Peak,they brushed it off.The teacher continued,"My name is Chisa Yukizome,the ultimate Housekeeper!"As she said that,those two girls also noticed

them."WOAH!Are these two new buddies!?They look awesome!"She came up to them to introduce herself."I'm Ibuki Mioda,the Ultimate Musician!"Meanwhile the other girl just stared at them,probably analyzing the two."Don't mind her,she's just really upbeat about everything."She said as she made her way over to them.She had caramel colored hair,dark blue eyes,and Shuichi would probably say that it was a dull dark blue.She was wearing the uniform that the Academy had given them aside form their custom "Ultimate clothes".She was skinny,like how most girls wanna be.She looked like the dream of how every girl wanted to look like."My name is Sadako Teke"she continued"the Ultimate Star Model!And you two are?"Hinata just noticed that she was wearing a crown."I'm Hajime Hinata.And this is Shuichi Saihara."he explained.Teke giggled"I already got nicknames for you two!You will be fun to mess with,for sure!" _Oh,she's that kind of person,_ Hinata thought."Teke-sama,do you mind showing the two around the school?"The teacher asked."Sure,that's not a problem.I was gonna hang out with you guys and ditch my classes anyways." _So she isn't in this class?_ Teke giggled,and singaled thze two to come with her."Let's start with my class first,so I don't have to see those idiots again.And I don't wanna have to explain to my teacher why I was absent."Then she guided them down the corridor.They stopped at the last classroom in the same hallway.She swung open the doors.

"HEY,ASSHOLES!GUESS WHO'S BACK!?"The others had an annoyed look on their face.Some of them we're kinda happy.One of them was a bluenette.She walked over and greeted Teke."Hi,Teke-san!Who are those two boys with you?"She looked over at Hinata and Saihara,who we're kind of shocked at the entrance Teke made."Oh,these are the two new students!"Saihara looked up at the class number. _79?Wait,isn't that my class?_ Saihara thought."What'cha staring at,emo boy?"Teke asked."This is my class,too."Saihara pointed out."Oooh,sweet!You're in my class!"She said in a happy voice."Yeah,I guess.By the way,Teke-san,how many of us are in the class?"He asked."17!"The bluenette said,not allowing Teke to answer.She introduced herself as Tsumugi Shirogane,the Ultimate Cosplayer.After her,everybody else introduced themselves.Then Saihara introduced himself."I'm Shuichi Saihara,the Ultimate Detective.Nice to meet you."Such an emo!"Miu scoffed."And I am Hajime Hinata."Hinata spoke."I'm the Ultimate Hope."He said,rather embarrassed for having such a talent.

Then they went around the school,meeting the other students.There we're only two left to introduce,but they would meet them during lunch.


	3. Introductions 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how did I already get 4 kudos like what-thank you so much for the kudos!this is where the shipping starts lolol

It was lunchtime already.Teke had told Hinata and Saihara to meet up at the fountain to have lunch together.They,of course,agreed.They waited on the bench by the fountain,when suddenly Hinata noticed Togami with a boy that he didn't meet.

He had purple hair,and was kinda short.Just a little bit taller than Saionji.Then another boy came up to those two.He had fluffy white hair,and unlike the purple haired boy,was really tall.Hinata couldn't see his face,but could figure out that the tall boy was really pale. _Was that his natural skin tone?_ Teke had finally arrived,and noticed that Hinata was looking elsewhere.

She looked at the direction he was staring and noticed the three."Oh!You must've not recognized them cause we didn't meet them yet!Don't worry we are gonna meet them now.Come on!"She started walking towards them,and Hinata and Saihara followed.All of a sudden she pulled out a box cutter from her bag."W-what do you need that for?"Saihara asked,kind of scared."Don't worry,I won't hurt anybody!"She flashed a smile at them and sneakily went up behind the shorter boy. 

All of a sudden she attacked him,but the short boy dodged it,like he knew it was coming.He also pulled out a multi-tool from his pocket,and attacked her.That went on for two minutes or so,before Togami signaled the white haired boy to separate them."Stop it,both of you!"He shouted."You're gonna hurt each other!"Teke and the other boy let out an irritated "fine" and put the weapons back.

The purple haired boy had a checkered scarf around his neck,and was wearing the Hope's Peak uniform,except he kind of tweaked around with it.The pale boy wore the uniform as well.Hinata took a look at his face since he couldn't see it from the distance.He had olive colored eyes,and a soft smile on his face. _God,he's really cute.Wait,what!?_ Hinata shook off the thoughts he had."Aaanywayyys,I wanted to introduce you bottoms to our new students!"Teke giggled,as the shorter boy hissed at her,and she proceeded to hiss back.The purple haired male looked at Saihara and went really close to him."Who're you,pretty boy?"He asked in a cheerful tone,as Saihara blushed from the compliment."S-shuichi Saihara."he said,as he tried to ignore eye contact with the other."Gay clown,take a step back,you're making him uncomfortable."Hinata chuckled at the nickname Teke gave him. _Gay clown.What a nickname._ The short male took a step back and introduced himself."I'm Kokichi Ouma,the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"Teke gave a signal to the pale one to introduce himself as well."A-and I'm really no one speci-"He jumped as Teke proceeded to pull out a pan from her bag.

"I-I'm Nagito Komaeda,the Ultimate Lucky Student."He stared at Teke as she put the pan back,and let out a sigh of relief.Then,she pulled Komaeda and Ouma close and put her hands on their shoulders.

"And these two are my wonderful besties!Now c'mon you two introduce yourselves,fully."She looked at Saihara."I'm Shuichi Saihara,the Ultimate Detective."Ouma jumped,"A detective,amazing!"He let out a happy giggle."And I am Hajime Hinata..the Ultimate H-Hope."

Komaeda stared at him,and Hinata thought that he was gonna start laughing like Miu did,but that didn't happen.Instead,his eyes widened and he let out an excited gasp."The Ultimate Hope!?That is an amazing talent,Hinata-kun!Nothing like mine.Having an Ultimate talent that amazing must be wonderful!"He clapped his hands and gave a wide smile to Hinata,who was kind of shocked because people would normally laugh at his talent.

"Which class does the Ultimate Hope go to?Who is blessed by Hope's presence himself?"Komaeda went closer to Hinata."Class 77..What about you?"

Komaeda let out a shocked gasp."My oh my,I go to the same class as the Ultimate Hope!How hope-filling!" _Well,at least I'm gonna go to the same class with someone who's really cute I guess.._


	4. Getting to know the crazy trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1a.m. i'm so tired hhh-sorry it's so short but I will continue it tommorow morning I just need to rest for awhile.Stay safe,don't forget to hydrate,eat healthy,and remember to love yourself!

"Hahaha,I didn't tell you this since I wanted to see what kind of reaction you would make,but Komaeda over here is hope-obsessed." _Hope-obsessed?_ "He's basically gonna follow every command you give him,and really appreciate everything you give him too much."She explained."Also,he degrades himself too much,so try and make him stop that because i'm starting to get tired of him doing that." _How am I supposed to handle that?_ Hinata was a rather boring guy.He had a couple of friends,and solved other people's problems.

He didn't really try to find anyone special,but he wished that someone was just gonna enter his life at random and make him happy.Hinata also got pissed off easily,that's why a lot of his friends call him a tsundere.If he hung around someone really weird,and they would ask him why he did,he would lie that he was a coward and was scared of leaving alone someone who he couldn't understand.

Somehow,it always seemed to work.He also liked rock music,and edgy stuff,so that's why he was labeled a punk.Not a lot of people wanted to hang around him,and he had his own problems to deal with,so why should he deal with other's problems?But he still did.If someone was hesitant,he would get really pissed and force them to do or say something they hesitated to.And here he was,about to deal with the same situation again.

But,something attracted Hinata to Komaeda more than it did Hinata to others.He was willing to give it a try,to change Komaeda's perspective on himself,his actions,and maybe even his view on hope.But will he be able to do that?


	5. Getting to know the crazy trio part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's morning so I decided to write another smaller chapter in!also thank you so much for 8 kudos :3

Komaeda,on the other hand was quite different from other people.His Ultimate Talent wasn't really anything special,but it was weird.He had this weird cycle of bad and good luck.Basically,bad luck would happen to him,but then will come good luck that just overshadows it.

His parents died in a plane hijack when he was little,which scared him for life.All the kids thought he was crazy and never played with him.He even got bullied in middle school.That caused him to think lowly of himself.A lot of bad things happened to him that we're caused by his bad luck.But he realized that every time something bad happened,something good would come.

So he from then on controlled anything that happened to him by bad luck,and mainly cause the events himself.Just so the good luck could overshadow it.He also believed that hope was having absolute power.He believed that hope could overcome any despair coming his way.Just like his luck cycle.

He had a couple of friends some we're more normal than others like Kuzuryu,Togami or Souda.And the others,well,they we're just messed up.They might've seemed normal,but they we're pretty crazy.Those we're Ouma,Teke,Shirogane,Saionji and a couple more.

He also had two diseases that he mentioned to only a few people.One of them is frontotemporal dementia.It affects his personality and kind of explains his strange behavior.Then there was lymphoma which would've killed him in 6 months to a year after being diagnosed with it,but his good luck allowed him to outlive the expectancy.

But now that he met the Ultimate Hope,what will Hinata think of him?Teke revealed that he is hope-obsessed,so what will he think of him now?Will he hate him?Or will he accept it and ignore him?He found a part of the answer as Hinata gently smiled at him,giving him a warm feeling inside.

What is this feeling?Why is he feeling this way?Those we're new questions in his mind,and he had to get an answer.


	6. Getting to know the crazy trio:part 3 edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oml I have not written anything in so long-sorry that I heaven't been posting,I just ran out of inspiration and also I'm finally on my summer break,so you will get more parts of this fanfic soon!Also sorry for this chapter being short again ;u;

"And Koki over there is your friendly neighborhood gay Supreme Leader.Wait, did you seriously think that Ko is not crazy like us?Well,he is the most sane one,but he's not completely normal either."Teke explained."Oookay then!"Kokichi broke the short silence."Let's have lunch then!"He signaled Saihara to sit next to him.Komaeda went to the nearby store to grab them some panta,as Kokichi asked.Well,the better word to use here is demanded.After they ate lunch,something happened."OW!"Kokichi fell on the floor as he tried to get up."W-what happened Ouma-kun?!"Saihara hurried over to Ouma,who's plan was going smoothly,he just hoped that Teke wouldn't reveal his plan."Y-yeah I'm alright.My leg hurts again though."Kokichi faked being in pain."Again?Did your leg hurt before?""Erm yeah,ever since I hurt myself doing extreme sports.""W-Wait,extreme sports?!Why did you do extreme sports?"Saihara was really falling for his tricks."Because I'm the Supreme Leader,duh!B-But can you help me,Saihara-chan?I can't really walk,y'know?"Ouma gave Saihara the puppy eyes,which Saihara always fell for."O-of course Ouma-kun."He picked up Ouma and they all went to their classes.Well,except for Teke.She went with Komaeda and Hinata.


End file.
